This invention relates generally to a watertight and impact resistant protective case for receiving and supporting a compact medication infusion pump during normal pump operation to administer a selected medication to a patient. The protective case thus enables the patient to participate in a broad range of activities, including sports activities and/or aquatic activities wherein the pump is safeguarded against impact or water-caused damage.
Medication infusion pumps are generally known in the art, for use in delivering or dispensing a prescribed medication to a patient. In one common form, such devices comprise a relatively compact housing adapted to receive a syringe carrying a prescribed medication for administration to a patient through a catheter or the like. The infusion pump includes a small drive motor for controlled advancement of a syringe piston plunger to administer the medication to the patient. Programmable control means are normally provided for operating the drive motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a closely controlled and accurate delivery of medication over an extended time period. Such infusion pumps are utilized to administer insulin and other medications, with exemplary pumps being marketed by MiniMed Technologies of Sylmar, Calif. under Model designations 504 and 506. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; and 4,685,903.
Medication infusion pumps of the general type described above provide significant advantages and benefits with respect to accurate delivery of the medication over an extended period of time. The infusion pump is often designed to be extremely compact and thus may be adapted to be carried by the patient. As a result, the medication can be administered with precision and in an automated manner, without significant restriction on the patient's mobility or life-style.
In the past, however, it has been necessary for the patient to exercise caution in order to prevent damage to the medication infusion pump as a result of impact shock or significant exposure to water. From a practical standpoint, these considerations have restricted the patient's activities to at least some degree. That is, to prevent impact damage, the patient is generally unable to participate in many sports activities wherein the pump might be exposed to significant impact with a ball, other athletes, etc. Similarly, patient participation in aquatic activities has been severely limited to prevent water damage to the internal components of the pump. This risk of water damage is particularly important, since undesired exposure of the pump to water occurs regularly in the course of a bath or shower. Theretofore, it has been necessary for the patient to be extremely careful to avoid impact or water-caused damage to the infusion, or otherwise disconnect the pump and catheter from the patient for the duration of any activity wherein pump damage might occur.
The present invention provides a relatively simple and easy to use, yet highly effective protective case for receiving and supporting a medication infusion pump, in a manner protecting the pump against impact or water-caused damage, without requiring disconnection of the infusion catheter from the patient. The present invention thus significantly expands the range of normal patient activities.